marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith (Earth-616)
Lillu (sister); Ardat (sister); Irdu (sister); Lilin (children); Blackout (descendant); Samael (former husband); Madek (possible son); Vampirella (possible daughter); Magdalene (possible daughter); Aura (aunt); Pothos (grandfather); Omichle (grandmother); Anu (cousin); Damkina (cousin); Ea (cousin); Eriskegal (cousin); Mami (cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Shadowside ; Pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 265 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Sumerian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Succubus, goddess of the Underworld, storm demon | Education = | Origin = Lilith is an ancient and powerful Sumerian goddess, who became a demoness as the centuries passed by. It is presumed she is the daughter of the Sumerian god of darkness, Aehr. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Andy Kubert | First = Ghost Rider Vol 3 #28 | Death = Captain Britain and MI-13 Vol 1 15 | HistoryText = It is believed Lilith played a role in the formation of vampires while in Atlantis, as several beings have called her the "mother of vampires." In retaliation for her actions, she was imprisoned inside the belly of the Leviathan by Atlantean wizards. According to legend, she is also the same Lilith that attempted to seduce Adam. It is rumored she captured unbaptized children and devoured them in order to produce demons. Lilith and Asmodeus spawned countless demons. Many of them were slain by the servants of Yahweh. In modern times Lilith emerged from the body of the Leviathan (also known as Tiamat), who had settled in Greenland. She murdered a group of scientists that had come to inspect the strange creature. Wishing to learn the fate of her children and about the modern world, she began scrying. Lilith attempted to seduce Danny Ketch in his dreams. After that attempt failed, she asked Nightmare to attack both him and Johnny Blaze. She sent Fang after Morbius, and assassins to murder Victoria Montesi. She tricked the Nightstalkers into attacking Blaze and Ketch. She and her Lilin increased their attacks as the dimensional barriers protecting Earth weakened. The Midnight Sons joined forces to oppose them. Learning of Centurious, she sought him out and formed an alliance with him. The alliance lasted until the arrival of Zarathos who had been trapped within Centurious. Lilin, her children, and Zarathos were banished to Shadowside, but soon returned due to the weakened barriers. After Zarathos's destruction she vowed that she and her new child (fathered by Zarathos) would avenge him. Most recently Lilith was among those weakened by the Hellphyr. She attempted to attack Doctor Strange during this time but failed. Her most recent Lilin were destroyed by Jennifer Kale. | Powers = Lilith possesses the powers of the Mesopotamian gods plus the occult powers derived from her degeneration into a demon, specifically a succubus. She has superhuman strength, stamina and durability. She has vast knowledge of magical lore and the ability to tap into and manipulate the dark forces of the universe. As a succubus, Lilith seduces victims and then devours their souls. Lilith can spawn Lilin through normal conception or using the souls of her victims. Lilith gains power as she spawns more Lilin. She can also devour her Lilin to replenish herself and later respawn them. | Abilities = | Strength = Roughly 25 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/lilth1.htm * Lilith (Mother of Demons) at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Magicians Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Absorption